The price of sacrifice
by louloute.poppins
Summary: Spoiler 3x19. Just my guess on how Alec and Magnus will find a way back to each other. There will be some Malec Kids also but I won't spoil more.
1. Chapter 1

Just wanted to imagine what could happen after 3x19 based on the trailer 3x20.

English is not my native language so I apologize right now for any mistakes.

Also, it's my first fanfic so be nice :)

Chapter 1 :

Asmodeus was quite content that his plan to get Magnus back to Edom is right on track.

"That Nephilim has really broke him", he thought looking at the fragile state of his son.

He hasn't eaten or sleep in 3 days since he found him on this abandoned street.

"My son, you should just forget about this selfless Nephilim and go on with your life. Now that you have your powers back, you can do so much that live that miserable life you were doomed to live if I hadn't shown to rescue you".

Magnus looked back to his so-called father and answer bitterly.

"A life you take from me when you took my powers in the first place. And how can I sleep I don't have a home anymore, I lost Alec, my apartment and I have nothing left."

Asmodeus smiles.

"For your apartment we can do something".

Magnus raised in front of his father. "No. I gave it willingly. The deal is made I can't go back."

Asmodeus'eyes brightens.

"That warlock is less powerful than you. You could defeat him without any trouble and take back what belongs to you. My son, life has been cruel to you and I was one of this trouble. Let me help you on this."

Asmodeus could ask his son to join him but it's much to soon. He will have to wait for the right time.

Magnus feels so tired. Of course, he wanted his apartment back and have a place that he can call home again.

He put his head in his hands in defeat and he was so tired of being the one you leave or betrayed. Anger's growing from the bottom of his heart. He wanted his home back.

That's it. He would do anything for that.

His magic was glowing purple as he raised and open a portal to his old loft.

Magnus didn't bother knocking and blows Lorenzo's protection, Asmodeus on his track, proud of his son.

He will succeed this time thanks to this useless Nephilim. The power of love and trust, he thought.

Lorenzo, looked at the intruders.

"Magnus Bane and his father in flesh… what an unpleasant surprise. Wait… it seems that your powers did come back in fact"

Magnus looked down as an image of Alexander and him resurfaced. This apartment is so full of memories of their love. He just want to be alone and to sleep.

"I want my apartment back"

Lorenzo laugh quickly and worries as he looked into Magnus eyes, red from anger.

"What happened to you Magnus ? Where's Alec ? "

Magnus shout "He left me ! Like all the others.. I was betrayed again and I'm sick of it. I'm so weak …everyone enjoys the show. I'm done with being nice."

He struggles Lorenzo as he speaks and his magic turning red as hell.

Asmodeus looked from afar. His plan will succeed soon, his son is so predictable…

Lorenzo surrenders.

"Take it. I don't want it. Just one thing before I leave, that boy, you are his whole world. He wouldn't have left you willingly. Even a blind man will see the love he has for you, if you don't, you really don't deserve him. "

Magnus don't believe what he ears. "You don't know him ! "

Lorenzo on the doorstep looked back and see the hurt in Magnus eyes.

"That boy came to me and beg me to save you, he was destroyed to see you dying. That kind of feeling can't change in one week unless there's something behind that".

Lorenzo take a look at Asmodeus as he speaks. His guts tell him that he is not stranger to all this mess.

"Good bye Magus. Don't do anything stupid please."

Magnus was lost. Alexander begs him to save him.

Why then he left him without turning back ? Asmodeus seeing the doubt in Magnus attitude come closer to his son.

"My son, that weak warlock is trying to mess with your head. Go rest I will change this lack of taste as you sleep."

Magnus begun to walk towards his old bedroom but turn back to go to the other bedroom.

Too much memories were coming back to him. Alexander holding him and kissing him tenderly.

He want so much to erase all those memories that haunt him. He fell in the bed and sleep right away exhausted, tears on his face.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hollow

Thanks all for your reviews and here comes Alec…

By the way, episode 3.20 amazing … I can't believe that next week will be the last one…

Have fun reading this and review !

Chapter 2 : Hollow

Alec was standing on his balcony looking at the horizon. Jace and Izzy left the institute to save Clary.  
He couldn't come.

His duty is to stand by the institute but he would have traded gladly his place with Clary to find back his brother happiness.

He feels joy through his parabatai link and smile for Jace.

He has his Clary back. He's happy for him.

The only way for him to feel any joy will be by his parabatai happiness.

As he was lost on his thoughts, Izzy comes to his office.

Izzy saw her brother lost again in his thoughts.

"We did it. Sebastian is no longer. Jace killed him with Glorieuse. Clary is in a fragile state and need time. She's with Jace right now."

Alec just nods and smiles lightly. "Good job. I will check on Clary and Jace later. Thanks Izzy."

"Alec…..you did it ? you broke with Magnus.". Alec looks Izzy for the first time as if she pierces his heart with a blade. "Oh my angel alec… I'm so sorry".

Izzy takes her brother into her arms and Alec sobs on her shoulder. All his pain and sorrow just poured out.

Alec take a step back and composed himself as soldier do.

He builds walls around his heart so he won't hurt further more.

Izzy knows Alec and see what he is trying to do.

"Alec you don't have to go alone through this. I'm here for you as you are for me."

Alec nod to his sister knowing that he's Lucky to still have his family by his side, something Magnus don't have.

As Izzy close the door, a portal opens in his office.

Alec take a step back so that worried Catarina steps trough.

"Alec, what happened between you and Magnus ?"

Alec was again in denial. He don't want Magnus to find out and risk again his magic.

"I broke up with him. " he said coldly, looking away.

Catarina again interrogates Alec.

"Alec, Asmodeus has found Magnus and give him back his powers. You don't think this is convenient.

Magnus is too blinded with pain that he doesn't see what's right in front of him."

Alec answer cooly, "That's a very good news he was in pain because of his powers lack. He will be okay soon enough."

Catarina begun to lose her temper.

"You don't understand, do you. Magnus attacked Lorenzo, his magic is turning red. Magnus, the real one, is dying Alec. The man you love is still under that hate nourished by his father. His father wants probably to get Magnus to head Edom. You know that's not what Magnus wants for life. He wants you."

Alec lose it all. "You're wrong. He wants his magic. That would always come first. He made that very clear. He will heal in time."

Catarina faces Alec as if she could read into his soul and pierces the wall surrounding him.

"You're so stubborn. You know he loves you more than anything in this world and beyond. You don't realize yet that you're soulmate. You can't live without each other. Brother Jeremiah told me he asks him to erase all his memories of you." Alec breath stopped at that new information.

"No worries. He refused he knows that Magnus will regret that one day." Alec took a seat and his head in his hands, tears falling down.

Alec spoke softly. "I made a deal with Asmodeus." Caterina breath hitched.

"What ? Why ? you know that Magnus hates his father and you conducts him right into the trap."

Alec composed himself. "The deal was to break his heart to save his life. His magic life. Magnus magic is more important than me Caterina, he will survive me but he won't recover from his magic loss. You know that better than me."

Caterina saw the sincerity in Alec's eyes. "It was not your choice to make but Magnus's. We have to tell him."

"No ! Magnus will lose again his magic and I can't let him go trough that again." Alec walk back and forth to think. He's losing his mind. His heart longed to find Magnus and never let him go and his head is completely messed up.

"Asmodeus can't take back his magic now without Magnus consentment. He fooled you.".

Alec stopped and as he was about to ask for Catarina's help to portal to magnus loft, another portal opens.


	3. Future

I'm late sorry …. Here comes the future Malec kids :) Enjoy.

A tall young shadowhunter steps through the portal followed by a little blue-skinned boy.

The little blue-skinned boy lift his eyes to Alec and screamed "Daddy !" and try to reach Alec.

Catarina and Alec look at each other completely lost.

The tall one holds his brother near him. "Max he's not daddy. Not yet anyway".

Max seems completely lost.

Alec must be dreaming. This whole day is non-sense.

The tall young man took a step toward his future father.

"I know you must be completely lost right now. I will explain everything I promise. My name is Rafaël Lightwood-Bane and this is my brother Max Lightwood-Bane. We're from the future …. year 2030 to be exact. You and Papa adopted me when I was 6 years old, my parents were killed by warewolves and you and uncle Jace save me right on time. No need to tell you that the Clave was extatic."

Rafaël smiles at the memories of both fathers arguing with the Clave, not that the Clave would have his word on the matter knowing his dad's stubbornness.

"Max was abandoned when he was just a baby in front of the institute."

Alec saw the little boy eyes shuttered, his older brother hugging him.

"You and Papa take care of him and adopt him also, we're happy ever since if you forgot all madness around us. You can imagine the Clave's reaction to you adopt children with a warlock but you managed to always protect us from fire as papa did with his own demon that we use to call Grandpa. The Clave is much easier to handle than Grandpa."

Rafaël laughs quietly along with Max.

Alec just stood there.

He'll have children with Magnus.

He's such in a hurry to discover that life and forget about the present time.

Catarina looks like she's about to faint. She needs to rephrase to make it real.

"You're telling us that Alec and Magnus will adopt you both and be a united family including your grandpa Amodeus."

Max was laughing.

"Yes I don't understand why they don't believe us Rafa. It's simple no ?"

Alec takes a step closer to the kids. "Sorry it's just complicated right now. Let's just say that your father or your grand-father are not much fan of me as we speak."

Rafaël smiles at his soon-to-be-father.

"That's why we are here Daddy. Papa taught Max how to time travel so that we can come explain that our destiny is at risk if something's come wrong on the next days. I think you already think this through knowing you. Papa knows that we can't go directly to him without being protected by you. He knows that you will protect us in case we can't help Papa come back to his old-self."

Alec wondered what his future-self was thinking of this plan.

Sending their children in the past and putting them at risk.

"Who came up with that plan? I imagine that I wasn't very keen to let you go without any help."

Rafaël smiles.

"That's me. You guessed well. You were not okay at all which ended in a argue between you and papa. Papa convinced you, he knows that you were just anxious to let us go without back-up. But you made up don't worry, you are 2 magnets we can't separate you two."

Max look like he was about to be sick.

"You two are like teenagers. We can't let you two alone with door open."

The 2 brothers laugh out loud. Alec was smiling brightly for the first time in days. He look forward to live that.

Rafaël saw the change in his father's eyes and see that his father needs to be assured of Magnus's love.

"You love each other so much it's glowing all around. We will succeed even if you have to beg him to forgive you."

"Son, I will beg and do everything I can to make him forgive me for my foolish action."

Catarina was glowing from happiness for her old friend and for Alec. Max saw that Catarina's magic wakes up and come to her.

"Aunt Catarina, don't worry Papa will be happy with us. And I like a lot Madzie she comes often to take care of us and ….. Rafa is in love with her. "

"Max ! shut up !" Rafaël was burning red. Alec smiles again. Even if Rafaël isn't his biological son, he see so much attitude alike his old-self. He definitely want that future with Magnus.

"Okay. So what's the plan to make Magnus come back to his old-self ?"

Rafaël composed himself and focus on the mission his dad asked him.

"Max will open a portal to Dad's loft and all of us will go apart for Aunt Catarina. She doesn't belong there. Besides, if anything goes wrong, I promise Madzie that her mother won't be hurt." Rafaël again burn red with this confession looking at Catarina. Catarina smiles at the though of her daughter taking care of her, she's so proud.

Rafaël follow his plan.

"After that, we will try to convince Papa to come to his senses. Depends on Grandpa humor. 3 goes in, 3 goes out. Right Dad ?"

Alec look proudly to his future son and nod.

"I will make your father come back to me. I can promise you two that. Your grandpa won't stop me this time."

Rafaël looks at Max. "Max ready ?"

Max was stressed and breathed hard. Alec takes him in his arms.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. If it was only me, you wouldn't come but as the future Magnus thinks you need to … I trust him. Just stay behind me in case something goes wrong and portal back to the institute if I tell you. Understood ? "

Catarina was admiring Alec's skills with his future kids.

"Be careful Alec. You both also ok?"

Alec look at both of boys, hugged them and breathe hard.

"Time to get your father back".

Next chapter coming soon. Enjoy and look forward to see the last épisodes on Tuesday.


	4. Chapter 4

I have taken my time …. Sorry thank the quarantine !

Hope you'll be joining me again with this story after so many time !

Chapter 4 :

Magnus was drinking on the balcony. Not that he has so much to do else than that.

At least, with his powers, he retrieved his warlock booze tolerance so getting drunk takes longer time.

Asmodeus enter the loft. He needs to make Magnus accept to go to Edom.

"My son. You look good as new. So, what do you want to do ?"

"Father. What's your plan ? You always have a ulterior motive, I know you."

"Son. I want you to come ruling by my side. I'm getting old and you're my son. It's not like you have anything holding you back here. Come home with me."

Magnus laugh out loud. "That what you were trying to achieve all this time. Took you long enough to admit it."

Asmodeus feel that Magnus will reject his offer but try to defend his point.

"Son you could come and go as you like. It's not an offer that you can refuse. Remember who you can count on."

Magnus feels fire within his veins. "You're kidding me ? who took my powers and live me there to die as a mundane ! "

Asmodeus get closer to Magnus

"I wanted to teach you a lesson. Your powers can't be traded for anything. They are a part of you."

"But, I was happy or at least trying to learn to live without it."

"That Nephilim is useless and you will survive him anyway. What's the point of sacrificing your powers for him?"

Magnus look down. "Because I loved… love him so much I can't think of anything else. "

"He left you ! You don't matter to him. If you matter, he would have stand by you. Instead of that, he left you. You can't trust mundanes."

Magnus was living again those memories of Alec not kissing him back and him begging Alec to not leave him.

Magnus feels fury from the bottom of his heart grows stronger and his anger overflowed his heart. He looks at his father determined with red eyes. Asmodeus smiles at his son.

Magnus give his hand to his father as the power blows from the red sky allowing Asmodeus demons fall from the sky, not paying attention to the portal's opening in the living room.

The portal closed behind them as Magnus and his father were looking at the red sky, a smile on both their faces.

Alec and Rafaël gasped at the sky. It's too late. They look at each other hopeless.

Max try to run toward Magnus. "Papa what the hell !"

Alec catch him before he goes too far. "Max no. Not yet".

Asmodeus and Magnus, both with their exposed warlock eyes, look at theirs non-invited guests.

"My, my it's that useless Nephilim of yours no ? You're so weak that you bring children along with you. That doesn't surprise me now that I get to see the true you".

Magnus stay rigid and looking at Alec without paying attention to the 2 boys. "Mr Lightwood you're no longer a welcome guest. Please leave before my fury hits you."

Max was afraid. "No papa don't hurt daddy. He loves you and you love him please. Max was crying against Alec's legs. Alec picked him up in his arms. Alec put Rafaël behind him and send him a silent message. 'Remember what I told you' Rafaël nods quietly.

Magnus hearing Papa and Daddy don't understand any of this mess situation.

"Can someone explain me what's going on ? "

Rafaël leave his dad sides and take a step closer to his other father-to-be.  
"I know this is insane but let me explain. My name is Rafaël Lightwood-Bane and the little one here is Max Lightwood-Bane. "

Magnus was speechless and in full stress as his magic began glowing around him.

Still, Rafaël took a step closer to him. "I know you don't want to believe this. Your future-self teach Max how to travel through time so that we can come prevent an event that would change our future and our existence."

Asmodeus, took a step closer to Rafaël as Alec come face to face with Asmodeus, putting his son behind him. He gives back Max to Rafaël.

"Nephilim. You can lie. There's no proof. it's again an attempt to hurt you Magnus don't listen to this non-sense."

Asmodeus hit Alec who land on a table on the side.

Max run towards Alec. "Dad !"

Asmodeus reach Rafaël. "You're a brave young man but you're not worth my son. A Nephilim as a son." Asmodeus laugh out loud.

Rafaël look down hurt. "Lucky for us, you changed with time Grandpa. You warn me about what you could do or say to me before we travel back."

Asmodeus left the hand and open a wound on Rafaël's throat as he laughs.

Alec and Max screams "Rafaël !" as he run towards the boy to activate his Iratze rune but the blood continue to flood. "No.. Rafa …"

Rafaël falls to the ground and looked in his father's eyes. "Papa help us please. Come back to us."

Magnus see his hurt son and feel pure anger towards his father.

"What have you done to my son? "Magnus power grows and struggles his father with magical ties. I will banish you where you can't hurt us anymore. You don't think I guessed you push Alec to leave me so that you can achieve your big plans."  
Magnus feels Max magic join his to help him send his father to Edom again where he can't cause any trouble.

Asmodeus weakens and screams at his son. "Magnus I just want you by my side."

Magnus protect Max's magic from his father. "Well, I don't want to. If what Rafaël and Max said is true, you will find a place with us but you can be sure that I will always make them come first. Don't ever forget that."

Asmodeus nods in defeat. His banishment to Edom closed the rift as the sun shinning again.

Alec was over his wounded son "Hang on Rafa ! Magnus please do something."

Magnus leans towards the boy and his bronze eyes glowing touch his wound and healed him.

Alec breath again, he hugged his boy and kiss him on the head looking at Magnus. He has so much to tell him.

"Magnus. I love you I'm sorry for the mess I caused. I wanted you happy and I thought it was the only way. I'm so sorry forgive me. I will do everything to make you forgive me. I love you so much I'm sorry."

Magnus sit by his lover holding his future son.

"Alexander. You realize that I love you more than anything in the world…. at least for now. "Magnus gaze proudly at the 2 boys, Max joined his brother to hug him, both in Alec's arms. "You're really someone special Alexander Lightwood." Alec smiles with tears falling fast. He kissed Magnus sweetly as if he was afraid he will disappear. They parted smiling lovingly to each other.

"Oh no get a room …At least, I think we can say our future is safe Rafa." Max laugh with his brother relieved. Both Alec and Magnus happiest as they ever been.

Magnus look like he's about to faint. Alec let go of his sons and comes to his side. "Magnus. You're ok ?"

Magnus looks at Alexander not believing that he can touch him and kiss him, feels like a dream.

"I have never been better Alexander just tired by the magic full use. And I think this buddy here has the same symptoms." Max was asleep on the floor next to his brother.

Alec retrieve Max "I think we all need rest. We'll talk in the morning. I will take Max and Magnus on the main bedroom. Rafa you want to join us or I can make a bed on the other bedroom if you want."

"No dad I want to be with you guys. I want us together as a family". Alex smiles brightly at Magnus and lead the way.

"Come on the Lightwood-Bane? To bed !"

Review !


End file.
